godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Megaguirus
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Megaguirus.png |image =Megaguirus.jpg |caption =Megaguirus in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |name =Megaguirus |species =Meganulon Queen |nicknames =Megagilas, Megagirasu |1=Wingspan|height=80 meters |length =50 meters |weight =12,000 tons |forms =Queen Meganulon, Queen Meganula |controlled =None |relationships =Meganulon , Godzilla |allies =Meganulon |enemies =Godzilla, Gorosaurus |created =Masaaki Tezuka |portrayed =Minoru Watanabe |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. Megaguirus |suits =ShodaiMegagirasu |roar = }} Megaguirus (メガギラス , Megagirasu) es una kaiju reina Meganulon creado por Toho que aparecio por primera vez en la pelicula de godzilla de 2000, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Nombre 'Nombre, al igual que el Meganulons' Megaguirus, viene de Meganeura, una especie de libélulas extintos desde el período Carbonífero hace unos 300 millones de años. La parte "girasu" se convirtió en "guirus", debido a que es el caso con el nombre Anguirus '. Origenes Megaguirus se creó cuando un arma agujero negro que enviaría a Godzilla en otra dimensión permitió un Meganula llegar en nuestros días la Tierra y poner un huevo que más tarde sería descubierto por un joven y luego salir del cascarón en un Meganulon. Historia Millennium Series ''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus En las calles inundadas de Tokio , una gran reina Meganulon esperó bajo las olas de su colmena para volver. El Meganula sobrevoló la ciudad y bajo el agua para dar su reina la energía que habían tomado de Godzilla. Rápidamente le inyectaron la energía, dando su vida en el proceso. Megaguirus luego arrojar su piel y tomó vuelo. Ella voló, rompiendo ventanas y la reducción de los edificios a escombros con sus ráfagas de viento y ondas sónicas. Después de unos días, Godzilla llegó a las costas de la ciudad, con Megaguirus detectar su presencia. Ella voló con gran velocidad para atacar a la bestia, y resultó ser más que un rival para él. Ella voló demasiado rápido para Godzilla para arruinar ella con su rayo atómico, y ella podría fácilmente maniobrar a cabo sus otros ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella atacó a Godzilla con sus afiladas garras mortales, y logró noquearlo en un edificio. Pensando que fue derrotado, empezó a volar lejos, sólo para ser recibido por otro ataque. Godzilla cargado su rayo, pero Megaguirus lo apuñaló con su aguijón. Ella absorbe la energía nuclear de Godzilla, y trató de atacarlo con una bola de fuego de sus alas. Disparó el ataque, pero requiere más energía. Ella cobra a Godzilla con su cola hacia adelante, pero por desgracia para la reina, su aguijón fue atrapado en las mandíbulas de Godzilla. Godzilla luego aplastó lentamente el aguijón y lo arrancó, dejándolo con la sartén por el mango. Megaguirus chilló de dolor y retrocedió, aturdido. Godzilla aprovechó esta oportunidad y acusado de su rayo, y luego criticó a cabo, lo que la hizo estallar en la combustión de las llamas. Cadáver ardiente Megaguirus 'se estrelló en el suelo, y Godzilla rugió en señal de victoria. Abilities Megaguirus has numerous abilities. At top flight speed she vanishes into a blur, enabling her to surprise an opponent from an unexpected quarter. This high-speed flight also produces high frequency sonic waves capable of shorting out nearby electrical equipment. Her sharp wings can even cut steel and concrete. Her large abdomen ends in a vicious stinger used to pierce into an opponent's hide and drain energy from it. During this process, the opponent is incapable of launching any additional energy-based attacks upon her. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Megaguirus apareció como un personaje jugable en Godzilla: Save the Earth. Extremadamente rápido y moderadamente fuerte, Megaguirus podría volar en círculos alrededor de sus enemigos y golpearlos con combos rápidos. Como Mothra, ella es inmune a ataques y bajas, aunque es vulnerable a los ataques atómicos. Ella es el única que comienza con ninguna energía. Cualquier ataque con su cola que roba la energía de su enemigo para llenar su barra de energía. Cuando apuñala con su cola, Megaguirus puede drenar una gran cantidad de energía, salud, o copiar los rayos de su oponente(esto no funciona con Destoroyah, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Baragon, Anguirus, Jet Jaguar o MothraLarva). Ella puede disparar una esfera brillante que rastrea a su oponente y detona al contacto con el, o el rayo que copio de su rival (pero su barra de energía debe ser un cierto alto nivel para ello). Capacidad especial de Megaguirus, vuelo menos inercia, duplica su velocidad de movimiento y ataque por un tiempo, permitiéndole pone en opositores y golpearon sin sentido con ataques súper rápidos. Su ataque de rabia envía tres enjambres de Meganulas que persiguen al enemigo y lo sujetan, para drenar su salud y energía para su reina. Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Altura: 50 metros Peso: 28.000 toneladas Megaguirus es la reina de una raza de insectos que prospera por Urahara sifón la energía de los animales más grandes. Megaguirus alcanzó su enorme tamaño y potencia cuando su enjambre absorbe una parte importante de la energía de Godzilla y lo transfirió a su reina. Megaguirus absorbe la energía de sus oponentes con su aguijón de su temible cola- y puede incluso absorber y redirigir los ataques de otros monstruos. Con sólo una primitiva sed de poder y un deseo de curtido en la batalla para el combate como su guía, Megaguirus es seguro que se encuentran en cualquier lugar que el poder existe para tomarlo para si mismo. Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_MEGAGUIRUS.png|Megaguirus in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Grus.jpg|Megaguirus in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '' #9]]Megaguirus primero fue visto en un flashback donde atacó la caza Gorosaurus sólo para ser derribada por una patada de masivo theropodo. Más tarde fue vista como parte de los monstruos del cielo en el mural de la cueva de isla Infant Godzilla: Cataclysm'' Megaguirus ha sido confirmada como uno de los monstruos que aparecera en la miniserie. Galeria Ruguido Megaguirus Roars|Megaguirus' roars En otros lenguajes *Russian: Мегагирус Trivia *Sketeera de de Godzilla: La serie tiene poderes similares a Megaguirus. Megaguirus es el primer insecto prehistórico para luchar Godzilla. Hay un problema técnico útil en Godzilla: Unleashed, donde Megaguirus es capaz de utilizar un haz indefinidamente tomando el arma después de robar la energía que aprovecha el primero. El Meganulon se basa apagado de una especie prehistórica real de libélula, llamado Meganeura. Estas libélulas vivieron antes de los dinosaurios, en la era del Carbonífero, y eran tan grandes como las gaviotas. Muchos insectos gigantes evolucionaron durante el Carbonífero, debido a la alta cantidad de oxígeno en el aire. Debido Megaguirus es del periodo Carbonífero, que es el segundo más antiguo monstruo Godzilla, con al menos 298,9 millones de años de edad. Destoroyah es la absoluta más antigua, siendo a partir del período Precámbrico. Poll Do you like Megaguirus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Aliens